Some pistols are maintained by users who disassemble and reassemble the pistol for cleaning and maintenance. Often, some pistol parts are available in varying versions, such as the slide stop. Assembly may involve scratching the frame, or other portions of the pistol as unintentional contact is made with edges of some portions of the pistol. Further, many versions of the slide stop are available with differing manufacturing tolerances, which may result in assembly of the pistol with a slide stop, or other portion, that will tend to scratch a portion of the pistol as the pistol parts are brought together during assembly.
What is needed is a tool for preventing frame scratches during assembly and disassembly of a pistol.